Sealed With A Kiss
by Error-Invalid-Username
Summary: Pietro has detention and Kitty makes fun of him. Pietro, absentmindedly, cuffs them together. What will happen? (Pure Kietro)


Author's note: One of my more...different fics. It's a quickie, but if I get enough reviews, I might do a sequel. By the way, I wrote this at 12:33 a.m. to 1:42 a.m. on Sunday to Monday so it might be a tad bit...un-me. Sorry if I offend any of you late night authors. o.O

Disclaimer: ::cries:: I do **not **own X-men: Evo ::sniff:: but when Magneto takes over, maybe I could get a loan on the show... ::smirks evilly at Kitty and Pietro::

Kitty: Like, no way...

Pietro: Don't tell me...

::Pietro runs away as fast as he can (which in pretty fast) and Kitty phases through a wall::

Me: Guess they don't like me changing the scripts and making them an "item". ::laughs evilly and uncontrollably::

Sealed with a Kiss

"What did I do to deserve this?" Whined Pietro Maximoff. He had just received a detention slip for "running" in the halls. Again. He was now in the process of banging his head on his locker continuously.

"You, like, totally deserved it!" Remarked Kitty Pryde, a member of the new generation of the X-men, unintentionally overhearing the loud groans, moans and not to mention the sound of the clanging locker.

"How should you know..." grumbled Pietro angrily. He was still banging his head over and over against the door of his locker.

"Too bad your brain won't become, like, damaged since you don't have one to start with." Kitty shot back.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to spend the whole day listening to your annoying little valley girl voice repeating lame insults." Groaned Pietro.

"Like, why would I spend _my_ day with the likes of you?" demanded Kitty, who was burning inside.

"Sounds like a challenge!" Sprang Pietro, who was now snapped out of his mood swing.

"I never sai..." Kitty started. But, alas, it was to late. Pietro has already grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his locker (don't ask) and locked them both together. Absentmindedly, he slipped the key into some random locker, all this done in a respected 4.62 seconds.

"MAXIMOFF!" Kitty cried, and Pietro soon realized what he had done.

"Um...hehe...oops?" Pietro stammered.

"Arg!" whined Kitty with her 6th attempt to pry open the lock.

"Give it up Kitty-Kat, it's hopeless." urged Pietro, after the 16th time, mood swing back in motion. "How will I get to detention now?"

"Like, there's no way I'm going there with you..." babbled Kitty.

"Any girl in this school would die to be cuffed to me, but of all people, it had to be stuck with an X-Geek..." Pietro complained.

"Oh puhleez. If any girl would die to be chained to you, like, they would probably murder themselves before they could!" Kitty stared glary-eyed towards Pietro.

"They would murder themselves since they couldn't stand the suspense!" Pietro shot back. All Kitty could attempt was a simple sticking of out the tongue.

"Wow, that's mature." insisted Pietro and that was followed by a slight pause.

"Like, get a life." Kitty pouted, defeated.

"I already own one, thank you very much. What do you take me for, a lifeless, stunningly handsome corps?" Pietro beamed.

"In fact, I do." Kitty uttered.

"Oh, so now you're saying I'm handsome?" Pietro smirked evilly.

Kitty sighed. "Like, forget this, I'm totally bailing..."

"And how will you pull that stunt off?" Pietro asked wickedly.

"Like, get the key of course!" replied Kitty in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Easier said than done...' Pietro muttered in his mind.

Kitty slouched down to the locker with had the key, trying to figure out how to open it.

"Wow, she's got a fine ass..." Pietro thought, grinning mischievously.

"Like, do you have a pick or something?" Kitty asked Pietro desperately.

"Why would I bring one of those around everywhere? And, anyways, don't you think trying to pry open someone's random locker seems a tad bit suspicious?" yawned Pietro. He had concentrated his stare to his nails, just in time at that.

"Well, like, what do you expect to do about this Mr. High and Mighty?" pouted Kitty.

"I don't know, ditch this school and get a hotel room?" Pietro smirked flirtatiously.

*slap*

"Whoa...bitch slap big time..." Pietro murmured, holding his hand to his cheek with was red.

"You deserved it." insisted Kitty, once again sticking her tongue out.

'Man, girls are so serious and moody around here...'

"Whoa Kitty-Kat, I was just playin." replied Pietro with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, like, if you put it that way..." Kitty began.

Pietro took cover, shielding his face for protection, predicting that he would receive another "bitch slap", yet instead, Kitty moved his arms out of the way and planted a quick kiss on his lips. As they parted, Pietro shocked and surprised, Kitty grinned at his status and phased out of the handcuffs.

"Well, like, see you later!" Kitty giggled, blowing a kiss to him as she skipped further down the hallway.

Pietro was 

1)confused 

2)shocked 

3)late for detention.

"You are _so _the man..." Pietro told himself, finally unparalized from his shock.

Down the hallway, a young principal with daggered eyes yelled, "MAXIMOFF!"

And with that, Pietro super sped his butt out of there.

Author: Yah, I know. Short but sweet. Flames are a no-no but reviews are welcome.

Tell me if yah guys wanna sequel or whatever. 

  



End file.
